I'm Fall in Love with My Idol
by Shana Granger
Summary: Rin Kagamine, seorang gadis yang tidak mengidolakan siapapun. Tapi semua berubah setelah Len Kagamine, penyanyi paling terkenal masuk sekolahnya. Rin mulai mengidolakannya dan mencinntainya. Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1 : Who is He?

Author: Ane mau buat cerita romantis lagi gan

Rin : Tentang apa?

Author: Tentang seorang fans yang jatuh cinta beneran sama idolanya

Rin : Yang jadi idolanya siapa?

Len : Pasti Ane!

Author: Yap! 100 buat Lenny~

Len : Buahaha ane bisa lebih populer daripade idola author

Author: *lempar tomcat ke Len*

Len : Maaf Author.

Author: Baca Disclaimernya!

Len : Iya iya!** Vocaloid bukan punya author Shana. Tetapi cerita ini punya author Shana. Sekian dan terima kasih. Wassalam**

**Chapter 1 : Who is He?**

**(Rin POV)**

"Eh, Rin. Siapa artis idolamu?" tanya seseorang berambut hijau tosca panjang bernama Miku. "Em… aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku tidak punya artis idola." jawabku. "Jiah...payah kau Rinny. Bagaimana dengan Len Kagamine? Si penyanyi paling populer itu! Ia sangat tampan kan (author: gantengan haeppa,kyuppa,wonppa. Len mah LEWAT *digampar Len**Len makan tomcat*)" kata Miku. Len Kagamine? Siapa dia? Mengapa nama belakang kami mirip? Kami kan tidak punya hubungan keluarga.

Em... aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Hai! Namaku Rin Kagamine. Aku bersekolah di Voca High School. Sekarang aku duduk dikelas 11. Tepatnya 11-1. Sahabatku bernama Hatsune Miku. Ia seorang Len Lovers (author: ckckck Len Len -_-"). Entah mengapa nama belakang kami mirip. Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine. Kami tidak ada hubungan darah apapun. Back to story~

"Tidak" kataku singkat. Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Sekarang pelajaran fisika oleh Megurine-Sensei. Sebenarnya guru kimia, Gakupo-Sensei menyukainya. Tetapi ia selalu menolak. "untuk mencari kalor, rumusnya bla bla bla". Megurine-Sensei menerangkan. Boring rasanya.

_(skip time 2 jam)_

Akhirnya, pelajaran pun selesai. Saatnya pulang sekolah. "Rinny, pulang bareng yuk!"kata seseorang. "Iya, Miku Nee-Chan" kataku. Kamipun pulang sekolah naik angkot. "Rin-Chan, ada yang baru nih! (gaya apika)" kata Miku. "Apa? (gaya apika)." tanyaku. "Oreo eskrim rasa orang (author: -_-")" kata Miku. "Hah? Jaruk?(author: ane makin gaje aje *makan tomcat*)" kataku. "Maksudku, Len merilis album baru namanya 'Romeo and Cinderella lho!" kata Miku. "Owh, kirain apaan" jawabku cuek. Huh! Sepertinya ia itu LenAddicct (author:ceileh_-). Memang Len itu siapa sih? Dirumah akan ku cari tau. 15 menit kemudian, kami sampai dirumah masing-masing. Aku langsung menyalakan laptopku tersayang (author: ngikutin ane ._.v) untuk mencari tau, siapa itu Len. Aku mulai membuka Google dan mengetik kata 'gambar yadong' maksudku 'Len Kagamine'. Aku melihat biodata dan gambarnya.

_*ceritanya biodata Len*_

Nama : Len Kagamine

TTL : Los Angeles, 27 Desember 1995

*deelel*

_*balik ke Rin*_

What the? Tanggal lahir kami sama? Akupun melihat gambarnya.

WHAT? Ia memiliki rambut honeyblond dan mata azure yang sama denganku? Kami seperti anak kembar yang ilang (?). Aku mencoba men-download lagunya yang baru dan melihat MV-nya. Hohoho dia keren juga. Bicara apa aku ini? Sudah makan dulu zanah (?). Sudah, aku mau mandi dulu. Akupun langsung online dan mengirim e-mail ke Miku.

**To** : MikuMiku_Negi

**From** : Rin_Kagamine

**Sub** : ^^

**Message** : Hai Miku Chan!

Miku belum membalas e-mail dariku. Akupun main game dulu sebentar. Game 'Dragon Fable'. Ane udah level 72 dong! (author: sombong amat -_-)

**To** : Rin_Kagamine

**From ** : MikuMiku_Negi

**Sub** : Re-^^

**Message**: Hai Juga! Maaf baru bales, keasikan denger lagu 'Romeo and Cinderella'nya Len Kagamine. Hehe ^^

Kamipun mengobrol via e-mail. Tanpa terasa hari sudah malam. Kami menghentikan obrolan kami dan langsung bergegas tidur.

Author: Chapter 1 selesai! Semangat untuk chapter 2! Maaf kalo terlalu dikit

Len : Kok sepi? Mana nih yang mau minta tanda tangan? Author! Mau tanda tangan dan foto ane gak?

Author: OGAH! NGAPAIN?

Len : Author Jahat! Author KEJAM! *meluk wonppa* *author cemburu,pundung dipojokan**author nyari tomcat buat dimakan*

Author : Len, mau tomcat?

Len : Boleh! Author dapet dari mana?

Author : Tadi di dinding. Pas author galau

Len : Oh, mana tomcatnya? Mau ane makan

Author : WANI PIRO?

Len : *sweatdrop*

Author: By the way, review ya pembaca!


	2. Chapter 2 : He? In my school?

Author: Chapter 2!

Rin : Yep! Si Len beneran jadi artis terkenal ya?

Author: Yelah. Rin, baca disclaimer *ngasih tomcat*

Rin : Kok tomcat author?

Author: Oh salah. *ngasih tiket konser SS4INA*

Rin : Tiketnya buat aku?

Author: TIDAK! Author mau nonton nanti. *ngasih kertas*

Rin : **Vocaloid bukan milik author Shana. ****Author hanya memiliki cerita ini. Terima Kasih**

**Chapter 2: He? In my school? **

_(Skip time langsung jam 06.00)_

**(Rin POV)**

Pagi yang cerah! Aku langsung bersiap-siap__berangkat ke-sekolah, tak lupa memakan sarapanku. Aku langsung berangkat sekolah naik angkot. 30 menit kemudian, aku sudah sampai di sekolah. "Hai Rin" sapa seseorang. "Hai Mikuo!"kataku. Aku langsung ke kelas dan duduk sambil membaca buku. "Eh, katanya Len Kagamine si artis terkenal itu mau pindah sekolah kesini ya?"kata seseorang. Sebenarnya aku menguping. "Iya! Wih… seneng banget tuh!"kata temannya. Ternyata mereka itu Neru dan Lily. Memang kelasku sedang terkena demam Len (author: ceileh). "Hai Rinny~" panggil seseorang. "Hai Miku Chan!" sapaku. "Eh... katanya Len akan pindah ke sekolah ini! Senangnyaaaa" kata Miku. Mungkin dia bukan nge-fans lagi tapi

.

.

.

.

.

JATUH CINTA DENGAN LEN!

"Miku-miku". Tak lama kemudian, Megurine-Sensei datang ke kelas. Semua murid langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing. Megurine-Sensei diikuti seekor (Len: AUTHOR KAMPRET!)Em... maksud saya seorang anak laki-laki ber rambut honeyblond dan mata azure yang sama denganku. Semua murid perempuan serentak berteriak "Len! Len Kagamine! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (author: lebay -_-)". Mungkin hanya aku yang diam. Gakupo-Sensei tiba-tiba datang lewat pintu ajaib (?) "Aaaa! Len! Pacar eike bo!" kata si kepala terong. Abaikan saja Rin, abaikan saja. "Jadi kalian sudah mengenalnya" kata Megurine-Sensei. "Iya! Dia idola kami!" teriak anak-anak perempuan sambil memegang lightstick warna kuning (official kolor-nya Len Em... maksud saya 'color')."Apa? Artis terkenal? idola kalian? LEN!" Megurine-Sensei sepertinya Len Lovers juga (author: walaupun banyak yang Len lovers, ane tetep SPARKYU, ELFISHY, SIWONEST! #gaadaygnanya *peluk my bias*). Huh! Kelas sangat berisik! Kayak dipasar! Aku hanya terus membaca buku. God! Kelas ini berisik sekali! Len mulai menyanyi atas permintaan para Len Lovers. Ia menyanyikan lagu Super Junior – No other (author: huwaaa! Lagu favorit author tuh! Oppadeul suju kan buat lagu itu special buat author! *author dilempar Elf ke ngarai*)

**(Len POV)**

"Len! Menyanyilah untuk kami!" teriak fans-ku. "Okey-okey, aku akan menyanyi" kataku sambil tersenyum manis. Sepertinya semua murid dikelas ini melting melihatku, hanya seseorang yang sedari tadi membaca buku. Ia mempunyai rambut honeyblond dan mata azure yang sama denganku, tanpa kusadari, aku terus menatapnya. "Len?" tanya para fans ku. "Oke-oke, aku nyanyi."

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom  
Neoui ttatteuthan geu soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae  
Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae  
Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo  
Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae  
Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon

Aku terus bernyanyi, para fans-ku berteriak histeris, termasuk guru-guru, mereka langsung masuk ke kelas dan berteriak histeris. Anak itu (Rin) tetap diam. Sesekali ia melihatku. Selama benyanyi, entah mengapa pandangan ku terus ke arah-nya. Semoga ia tau lagu ini ku nyanyikan untuknya. No Other mempunyai makna tidak ada yang lain selain kamu. Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang jika melihat matanya yang indah itu. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha  
Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom  
Naui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae  
Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mamui geureut keojyeogalttae  
Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun  
Eonjena gamsahae naega mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah  
Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon

Aku penasaran, siapa namanya. Walaupun ia sepertinya bukan fans-ku, tetapi aku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SUKA PADANYA! Walaupun misalkan ia Anti-Fans ku, rasa ini tak dapat diubah

Akupun selesai bernyanyi. Ia tetap diam sambil membaca buku. God! Sampaikan rasa cintaku padanya. "Lagi! Lagi!" teriak fans-ku (author: KAPAN SELESAINYA! *gaya 'Y U NO' face*). "Anak-anak lanjutkan pelajaran!" kata kepala sekolah, Kiyoteru-Sensei. Aku yang kaget langsung menengok ke arahnya. "Aaaa! Len Kagamine!" teriaknya. Siswa yang awalnya ke takutan melihat Kiyoteru marah, langsung sweatdrop. Ia menyuruhku menyanyi LAGI?

**(Rin POV)**

Hore! Kiyoteru-Sensei datang! Semoga suasana kelas kembali tenang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA? KIYOTERU FANS LEN? BERAPA BANYAK SIH LEN LOVERS ITU?

Boring, sangat boring! Istirahat pun tiba, kami belum sempat belajar. Aku dan Miku langsung ke kantin. Rupanya Len duduk di meja sebelahku. Aku dan Miku ke kantin untuk membeli mie ayam. Pasti Miku minta ekstra negi tuh-,-. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada yang mengengam tanganku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Len! "Em... namamu siapa?" tanya Len. "Rin Kagamine" jawabku. Aku dan Miku langsung pergi ke kantin. Murid murid dari kelas sebelah langsung ke kelas untuk bertemu dengan Len.

Aku dan Miku sudah tiba di kantin. Kami makan mie ayam (author: saya ngiler :9) sambil mengobrol. "Eh...Rin, kau yakin tidak mengidolakannya? Ia berbakat lho" kata Miku. Aku yang sedang makan pun tersedak. Mana mie ayamnya pake sambel jadi kerasa panas ditenggorokan (auhtor: sue kau Rin *dijitak Rin*)**  
**"Miku-Chan! Mengapa kau menanyakan itu terus?"tanyaku kesal. "Hehehe maaf, sepertinya dia suka padamu Rinny" kata Miku tiba-tiba. Aku langsung keselek lagi. UAPAH? "Jangan bercanda kau Miku. Memang apa buktinya?" tanyaku. "Selama ia menyanyi lagu tadi, ia terus menatapmmu, Rinny~" jawab Miku dengan nada menggoda. Aku hanya diam. Setelah itu kami kembali ke kelas. Benarkah Len suka padaku? Atau hanya candaan Miku? Kuharap itu hanya candaan Miku yang ngaco. Aku melihat Len dikerubungi lalat karena belum mandi seminggu penuh (?) Em... maksud author dikelilingi anak-anak perempuan dikelas dan dari kelas sebelah (Len: AUHTOR KAMPRET! SIALAN!). Miku ikut-ikutan mengelilinginya. Aku hanya terduduk sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan lagu menggunakan earphone-ku. Tanpa kusadari, aku ikut menyanyikan lagu yang aku dengar

PAPA to MAMA ni owakareshitane  
Eien no tabi ni derukarane  
Otona mo yumemiru jikan da  
Fukaku fukaku soko ni mogutte  
Mata dareka no soko ni okutte  
Konya ha doko made ikudarou? Tanoshiminanda sono kajitsu wo  
Kajiru hyoujou suteki nandarou  
Namanurui monogatari sayonara tsugeyou  
Mujaki ni warau nanimo shirazu  
Shirazu shirazu ni shirou to suru  
Sarakedashite yo kimi no subete wo  
Sono yume no saki made Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA  
Kuroi ringo ha osukidesuka?  
Kono PAGE wo mekuranakereba  
Sono jikan ha tomatta mama  
Nigedashitai no JULIET  
Demo sono namae ha iya darou ne  
Sou da na musubarenaito ne  
Demo soredato tanoshikunaina  
Saa boku wo tanoshimasetekureru? Tanpa kusadari, aku terus bernyanyi. Banyak orang melihatku, termasuk Len. Aku sungguh tak menyadari hal itu. Tiba-tiba, aku mnedengar ada seseorang yang melanjutkan nyanyianku Atsuku atsui kono michinori to  
Omoi omoi tooi inori wo  
Madaminu ano ko ni todoite  
Me no mae no tsumu ni ki wo tsukete  
Utakata no you ni kiechauyo  
Hoetara soko made ikeruno? Kobito ga kocchi ni temanekishite  
Fushigi no kuni wo nukedaseruno  
Dareka yonderu hakushi no PAGE kakedasu  
Nanzo umarete itsuka kiete  
Soredemo te wo sashinoberu darou  
Kono EPISODE ni hime to ouji ha  
Hitori de juubun darou? Kane ga narihibiku CINDERELLA  
Umaku kutsu wo oite nigetene  
Ja nai to sagasenaikara  
Kuroi yume ni jirasarechau yo  
Ehon wo tabi suru shoujo ha  
Ima mo doko ka de matteiru no ka  
Ai to ka yume mo kibou mo  
Subete sutete sasotteruyo  
Ima kara mukae ni yuku kara Anata no kokoro sotto nozoite iidesuka  
Kesaki made subete hoshii to negatte iidesuka  
Mou nokori mo nai PAGE wo shizuka ni toku  
Jibun no ibasho ha soko ni ha nai you desuka  
[Ato ha dokusha (kimi) dake ga shiru] Ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni hairette mucha na hanashi  
Oi oi chotto matte yo  
Boku ga ROMEO ja kore ha higeki da  
Motto yokubatte iindayo  
Sore ha ohimesama tte mono da  
[Genjitsu (koko) ha iya] to usotsuita  
Kono ookami ga tabe ni mukauyo  
Yappa ouji mo sutegatai kedo  
Sore ha betsu no jibun ni makaseyou  
GLASS no kutsu pittari da ne  
Korede bokura harete kigeki da  
Anata wo tabe (tasuke) ni kimashita

Itu LEN! Aku hanya diam. "Suaramu bagus juga ya, Noona" kata Len. Semua orang menatapku sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa aku merasa agak beda dari sebelumnya. Apakah aku mengidolakannya atau?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MENCINTAINYA?

Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kelas pun dimulai. Sekarang pelajaran Gakupo-Sensei. "Anak-anak, kita akan belajar tentang...LEN!" kata Gakupo sambil terkejut melihat Len yang sedang menulis. "Minta tanda tangan!". Semua murid sweatdrop ria. Len pun menyanyi, LAGI? Aku hanya duduk saja,

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

Aku seperti binatang yang diawetkan (auhtor: sadis -_-). Tiba-tiba Len menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Yaitu lagu 'Balonku ada Lima'. SUMPAH! GAYANYA DORKY* BANGET!

Semua murid sweatdrop ria, termasuk Gakupo-Sensei. Pelajaran pun selesai. Seperti biasa, aku pulang bareng Miku-Chan. "Eh... Minggu depan katanya SBK prakteknya harus nge-dance ya? Dance-nya terserah, tardisional or modern. Disuruh perkelompok." kata Miku. "Apa?". "Iya! Kita satu kelompok ya?". "Eng... yasudah". Kamipun sampai dirumah masing-masing.

n.b:

* : kekanak-kanakan

Author: Chapter 2 selesai! Semangat!

Rin : Len banyak penggemarnya juga ya?

Len : Hahaha iYADONG! Secara, Len gitu. Kalo ane konser, ane mau buat 'Yellow Ocean ah'

Author: Review ya pembaca!


	3. Chapter 3 : We Become a Couple

Len : Pada kangen sama saia gak?

Author: NGGAK! Ngapain?

Len : Author JAHAT! *peluk kyuppa*

Author: Huh! Len, baca disclaimernya!

Len : Oke. **Author Shana tidak punya vocaloid termasuk aku yan****g ganteng (hoeks) dan kembaranku yang cantik, Rin.**

**Chapter 3 : We Become a Couple**

**(Rin POV)**

Pagi yang cerah. Aku bersiap berangkat ke sekolah. Naik angkot

_(skip time 30 menit)_

Aku sudah sampai dikelas. Miku-Chan belum datang. Aku hanya melihat Len sedang duduk dimejanya. "Em...Hai Rin" sapanya. "Hai juga Len". Aku menurunkan bangku ku dan langsung duduk. Aku mendengar ada seseorang menyanyi. Suaranya bagussss sekali. Aku menengok ke arah sampingku. Len! Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Suaranya terdengar sangat indah.

Entah mengapa aku merasa mengidolakannya. Kurasa, aku mulai menjadi 'Len Lovers'.

"Rinney~". "Hai Miku-Chan!"."Udah ngerjain PR Matematika belum?"."Sudah". Aku dan Miku mengobrol. Lagi-lagi, Len dikelilingi murid perempuan lagi. Entah mengapa rasanya hati ini sakit sekali. Padahal, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Len. Saudara? Bukan apalagi pacar! Bukan! Aku hanya seseorang yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit mengidolakannya. Sudahlah. 30 menit kemudian, Kaito-Sensei datang untuk mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris (author: baru tau orang baka kayak Kaito bisa bahasa Inggris *author dibantai Kaito*). Satu Kelas dibentuk menjadi 8 kelompok. Aku sekelompok dengan Miku,Mikuo,Teto,dan Len. Kami sekelas diberi tugas untuk menceritakan tokoh idola dia atas sterofoam. Kamipun berdiskusi untuk memilih tokoh yang kita pilih. "Bagaimana kalo kita menarasikan Sule" kataku. "Kalo Len saja gimana?" tanya Teto. "Iya! Len saja!" kata Neru dan Miku. "Em... bagaimana kalo Andre?" tanya Mikuo. "Len aja" kata Teto. "Eh? Kok aku?" tanya Len. "Kau kan artis! Baka Shota!" kata Neru. "Oh iya-ya. Hei! Aku nggak shota! Apalagi Baka!" kata Len ngamuk. "Iya, maaf-maaf." kata Neru. "Jadi apakah semuanya setuju kalo kita menarasikan Len?" tanya Miku. Cih! Mentang-mentang dia artis jadinya dijadiin bahan narasi kelompok sendiri. "SETUJU!" jawab mereka bersamaan. Hanya aku saja yang diam. Kelompok kami menginterogasi anggota kami sendiri. Aku hanya diam. "Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya seseorang sambil memegang tanganku. "Tidak apa-apa Len." jawabku. "Uhuy! Kau beruntung Rinny~" kata Miku. Tanpa kusadari, mukaku memerah. "Anak-anak, tugas dilanjutkan hari Kamis besok. Sekarang waktunya istirahat." kata Kaito-Sensei. Aku dan Miku pergi ke kantin. "Rin, menurutku Len menyukaimu."."Ap-Ap-Apa Katamu? Tidak mungkin Ia menyukai orang yang tidak sempurna seperti aku (author: Rin ngaku *ditabok Rin*)"."Sudahlah Rinny.". Setelah makan dikantin, kami pergi ke kelas. Aku dan Miku mengobrol. "Rin." sapa seseorang. "Len. Apa maumu?"."Nanti pulang sekolah janjian yuk ditaman"."Tidak!"."Ayolah" kata Len sambil memasang puppy eyes. "Gezz... baiklah.". Ia pun pergi. "Ehem... Rinny-ku, kau beruntung sekali!" goda Miku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

**(Len POV)**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas dengan diikuti oleh para Len Lovers. Akupun sampai di kelas."Anak-anak, guru-guru tidak bisa mengajar untuk hari ini, karena ada rapat penting. Jadi kalian pulang lebih cepat" kata Megurine-Sensei. Yiipii! Aku bisa mengajak Rin lebih cepat. "Ayo Rin" ajakku. "Em... Ayo" kata Rin sambil malu-malu kucing. Selama berjalan ke gerbang, tanpa kusadari aku terus mengenggam tangan Rin. Muka Rin memerah. Aku menutup Rin dengan jaketku, karena selama berjalan, banyak murid-murid mengikuti kami. Kami berlari menuju gerbang dan akhirnya kami berada diluar gerbang. Kami kesana berjalan kaki, aku memakai kacamata hitam agar tidak ada yang mengetahui.

Kami sampai ditaman, aku melepas kacamataku. Kami duduk di bangku taman dengan banyak rumput hijau dan bunga tulip merah disekitarnya. "Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Rin. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"."Apa?"."Aku Eng... Aku"."Aku apa?"."Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

**(Rin POV)**

"Aku mencintaimu! Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" kata Len

**GULP**

Aku menelan ludahku. Apakah ini mimpi? Aku ditembak oleh seorang artis terkenal di dunia, LANGSUNG! Bangunkan aku dari mimpiku. Cubit aku, bangunkan aku dari mimpiku. Aku mengusap mataku. "Apa kau serius?" tanyaku. "Iya, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku.". Bagaimana ini? Aku bingung + kaget. Ikuti kata hatimu saja Rin. "Aku eng aku... Aku... Terima" kataku. "Ap-Apa? Kau serius?"."Iya! Aku terima! Puas?". Tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat sangat hangat. Len! Dia memelukku. "Terima Kasih, Rinnny." Tch! Mentang-mentang dia sudah jadi pacarku, dia memanggilku 'Rinny'! "Eng... Len"."Ya Rin"."Bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu?"."Tentu, demi My Princess apapun rela ku lakukan walaupun nyawa taruhannya". APA? Mukaku memerah, seperti udang rebus. "Wow, sangat romantis, Kagamine Len" ucap seseorang yang membuat kami berdua kaget. APA! Paparazzi dan beberapa wartawan? Gak lucu ah! Len mengenakan kacamata hitamnya. Ia menutupiku dengan jaketnya. Kami berlari sangat cepat dengan kekuatan inhuman. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumahku. "Huh, cape. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu sampai jumpa" kataku. "Eng... Rin" kata Len. "Ya?". Len diam aku diam. Len memajukan wajahnya ke arah pipiku. Napasnya terasa di pipiku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mendarat di pipiku. Len! Dia mengecup pipiku. "Sampai Jumpa, Rin" katanya. "Sampai Jumpa, Len". Aku hanya diam terpaku. Tidak percaya apa yang Ia lakukan barusan. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar untuk Tidur

Author: Yuhu! Chapter 3 selesai! Semangat untuk chapter 4!

Rin : Yehey!

Len : Huh! Kenapa aku harus cium pipinya Rin? Kenapa gak langsung cium ehmbibirehm?

Author: Len! Jangan Yadong! Nanti di chapter berapa gitu ada

Rin : Huh! -_-

Len : Review ya!


	4. Chapter 4 : First Date

Author: Hahay! Nanti Rin dipanggil 'My Princess' author jadi enpi nih

Rin : Yelah

Author: Rin, baca disclaimer

Rin : Oke! **Vocaloid bukan punya author Shana, tapi cerita ini punya author Shana**

_Nb: Kata yang bercetak miring berarti kata-kata ditelepon_

**Chapter 4 : First Date**

**(Rin POV)**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Minggu pagi yang cerah."Koran-koran" kata pengantar Koran. Aku berjalan menuju pagar rumahku untuk mengambil koran dan majalah langganan keluarga kami. Sejenak aku membaca majalah itu.

**JLEB**

Aku melihat diriku dan Len masuk berita. 'Len Kagamine punya pacar?' Dengan foto kami sedang berpelukan. Aku takut orang tuaku mengetahuinya. Maka dari itu aku menyobek artikel tersebut dan menaruhnya dikamar. Tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi. "Halo?"."_Hai Rin"._"Hai Len, kita masuk berita"._"Aku juga sudah melihatnya. __Sekarang kita ketemuan di Stasiun Aoiyama ya. Nanti kita akan pergi ke Taman Bermain. Jam 08.00"_."Oke. Aku mau siap-siap dulu, dah"._"Dah My Princess"_. Aku langsung kebawah untuk sarapan bersama keluargaku. "Rin, kau sudah mengambil koran harian?" tanya Ayahku. "Sudah kok yah, ini" kataku sambil memberikan koran. "Oya, kok ada salah satu halaman yang sepertinya di sobek ya?" tanya Ibuku kepada Ayahku

**JLEB**

Untungnya saat itu aku sudah selesai makan, jadi aku bisa langsung meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja dan langsung mandi

_(skip time 15 menit)_

Aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku memakai kaus oblong kuning dengan jaket putih dan celana leging panjang. Tak lupa sebuah pita berukuran sedang di atas kepalaku. Yep, aku sudah siap. Aku langsung pergi keluar rumah dengan berhati-hati dan pergi ke Stasiun Aoiyama. Aku melihat ada seseorang berambut honeyblond yang diikat ponytail kecil. Matanya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena dia memakai kacamata hitam. "Len!" sapaku kepada orang itu. Ia sedikit membuka kacamatanya. Mata azurenya pun terlihat. "Oh Hai Rin! Kau sudah siap?" tanya Len."Sudah, maaf kalau membuatmu menunggu lama."."Oh tidak apa-apa kok My Princess.". Sepertinya aku blushing lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat cantik hari ini." kata Len. Rin jangan blushing lagi. Tetapi tetap saja aku blushing. Kami naik taksi menuju taman tersebut. Tepatnya Aoiyama Park. Ya jujur saja, aku baru pertama kalinya ke tempat ini, maklum orang tuaku sibuk sekali. "Princess, kau mau naik apa?"."Eng... tolong jangan panggil aku princess, panggil saja Rin atau Rinny."."Ok Rinney"."Naik itu yuk!" kataku sambil menunjuk wahana Rollercoaster. "Eng... yasudah. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu asalkankau bahagia, My Princess". Aku blushing lagi

**(Len POV)**

Apa? Rin ingin naik rollercoaster? JLEB. Aku takut rollercoaster. Tapi aku menerimanya dengan coretikhlascoret. Eng... yasudah. Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu asalkankau bahagia, My Princess". Mukanya memerah lagi. Kami langsung naik rollercoaster. Permainan ini pun berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi em... ralat SUPER TINGGI. Sepertinya aku mulai pusing. Semua orang berteriak 'Aaaaaaaaaaaa' sedangkan aku sendiri berteriak 'Rin dan Len selalu (author: hitung berapa banyak huruf 'a' dalam kalimat ini kekekeke)'. AKHIRNYA! Permainan ini selesai juga! Rasanya aku pusing + mual (auhtor: Len Hamil? *digorok Len*). "Rin, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu sebentar." kataku. "Eng... iya Len" kata Rin. Setelah 5 menit kami hanya duduk-duduk. Aku mengajak Rin pergi ke wahana Rumah Hantu. Aku tidak mudah takut dengan hal yang begituan. Saat kami berjalan menuju wahana itu, aku sedikit membuka kacamatku, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang tidak ku kenal berteriak "Len! Len Kagamine! Aaaaaa!" dia teriak histeris. "Mungkin anda salah orang." Aku memakai kacamatku lagi dan masuk ke wahana bersama Rin sambil memegang tangannya. Rin tampak sangat ke takutan. Tiba-tiba Kami melihat ada sebuah benda sangat menyeramkan. Rin bersiap memberikan pukulan karate. "Tenang saja, itu hanya boneka" kataku. Saking takutannya, terkadang Ia memelukku bahkan Ia sedikit menangis. Akhirnya kami keluar dari wahana seru tapi menyeramkan ini. Sepertinya aku dan Rin lapar. "Eng... Rin, makan di food court sana yuk" kataku. "Iya Len" jawabnya. Kami berjalan ke arah food court tersebut dan duduk di salah satu meja dengan 2 kursi dan menghadap ke arah jendela. "Tuan, Nona mau pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan. "Banana Split dan Wafel"."Orange Parfait dan Wafel jeruk"."Tunggu beberapa menit". Selama itu, Rin diam aku diam. Rin terus melihat ke arah jendela. Tiba-tiba ada angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut honeyblondnya yang indah, pita ukuran mediumnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin, mata azurenya berkilau dengan sangat indahnya. Tanpa kusadari, aku terus menatapnya. "Eng... Tuan, Nona ini pesanan anda." kata pelayan itu. "Oh Iya. Makasih". Aku dan Rin makan sambil mengobrol. 5 Menit kemudian, makanan kami sudah habis. Kamipun pulang naik taksi.

_(skip time 30 menit)_

Kami sampai didepan rumah Rin. "Len, Sampai Jumpa. Terima Kasih untuk hari ini." kata Rin. "Eng...I-Iya Rin". Rin pun berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. "Rin?"."Ya Len?". Akupun mendekatkan wajahku ke jidatnya. Aku mengecup jidatnya. "Sampai Jumpa Rin. Aku mencintaimu" kataku. "Sampai jumpa Len, Aku juga mencintaimu.". Setelah itu Rin langsung masuk kerumahnya.

Author: Akhirnya beres juga! ^^v

Rin : Len takut rollercoaster ya?

Len : Kau juga takut hantu-hantuanya?

Rin : TIDAK! Dasar BAKA SHOTA!

Len : Hei! Aku tidak Shota apalagi Baka! Kau yang baka!

Rin : Kau!

Len : Kau!

Miku : Review ya pembaca!


	5. Chapter 5 : Bad Dream

Author: Siapa yang mau baca disclaimernya?

*Miku muncul dari langit*

Miku : Aku author!

Author: Oke Miku Nee-Chan! Abaikan saja dua shota itu *lirik Rin Len

Miku :** Vocaloid bukan punya author, author hanya punya cerita ini.**

**Chapter 5 : Bad Dream**

**(Rin POV)**

Senin pagi yang cerah. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan langsung ke ruang makan. Aku melihat ada majalah disana.

WHAT? Fotoku dan Len yang sedang mengecup jidatku terpajang dimajalah itu? Dasar paparazzi abal-abalan! Grrrrrrrrr...

Aku segera merobek lembaran itu dan menaruhnya dikamar. "Pagi Rin, Ayo dimakan dulu sarapannya" kata Ibuku. "Eng...I-Iya Bu". Sarapan hari ini adalah roti selai jeruk dan susu rasa vanila kesukaanku. Setelah itu, aku langsung mandi dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah.

Aku sudah sampai dikelas. Miku Chan belum datang. Aku hanya sendirian dikelas. "Hai Rin". Kata seseorang yang suaranya aku kenal. Aku menengok ke arah datangnya suara. "Hai Len" sapaku. "Rin, menurutku, kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari khalayak umum"."K-Kenapa?"."Aku tidak mau para Len Lovers itu cemburu dan beralih menjadi membencimu. Oke?"."Oke."Love You."Love you too". Kami harus menyembunyikan hubungan ini karena ia tidak mau banyak fans-nya membenciku. "Hai Rinny~ku" kata seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar. "Hai Miku Negi-Chan!" kataku. "Hohoho, hari ini ada panen negi besar-besaran. AKu akan membeli negi banyak-banyak!" kata si maniak daun bawang. AKu benci daun bawang, baud an rasanya tidak enak. Aku sangat suka jaruk (?) maksudku jeruk (author: maklum saya lagi kena demam apika). Aku hanya sweatdrop. Lama kelamaan murid-murid lain datang ke kelas. Setelah itu Kiyoteru-Sensei mengajar matematika. Boring sekaleeeee rasanyeee. Tanpa kusadari aku tertidur

_(Dream)_

Aku berada disuatu tempat. Suasananya Hening, sangat hening. Tidak ada apapun disana. Kosong. Semuanya bewarna putih. Aku hanya terus berjalan mebelusuri tempat ini. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, nona" kata seseorang yang sangat familliar di telingaku. "L-Len" gumamku. Len menjadi sangat tampan, Ia memilika sepasang sayap dipunggungnya. Aku sedikit menoleh ke arah belakangku. Aku pun memiliki sepasang sayap juga. Akupun terduduk dilantai. Len juga. Perlahan Ia memegang pipiku dan pun berdiri dan meraih tanganku untuk mengajakku berjalan bersama. Kami menemukan sebuah pintu. "Kau mau membuka pintu itu?" tanya Len. "Eng... boleh". Perlahan tanganku meraih daun pintu tersebut. Aku pun membuka pintu itu. Disana terlihat ada banyak foto Aku dan Len sedang bersama. Tiba-tiba Len menghilang dari pandanganku. Mataku buram. Aku terjatuh ke suatu tempat. Disana terdapat banyak orang. Aku terjatuh kedalam kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Semuanya mirip Len. Aku bingung mana yang benar-benar Len. Semuanya Len tetapi karakter mereka berbeda. Aku melihat ada seseorang yang paling mencolok disana. Ia berambut hijau seperti daun dan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ia mendekatiku dan memperhatikan sayapku. Tangannya mulai menuju sayapku. Ia mencabut paksa sepasang sayap ini. Rasanya sakit sekali. "LEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!" teriakku. Setelah itu semuanya hitam, kelam.

_(end dream)_

**(Rin POV)**

"Rin, Rin. Bangun!" teriak seseorang. "Eng... dimana aku?"."Kau di UKS. Tadi kau tadi tertidur dikelas dan kau kejang-kejang dan berkeringat dingin"."Benarkah itu Miku?"."Iya, dan kau terus berteriak 'Len' Kau suka padanya yah?"."Aku mengidolakannya sebagai artis". Sebenarnya aku berbohong. "Akhirnya kau punya tokoh idola juga ya, Rinney~". Aku hanya tersenyum. ZREEK. Ada yang menggeser pintu UKS. "Rin, kau tak apa kan? Aku ,membawakan jeruk untukmu." kata seseorang, suaranya familliar sekali, Len. "Eng... tidak apa-apa Len. Hanya mimpi buruk saja."."Ceritakan padaku."."Eng...Yasudah. Miku, bisa kau keluar dulu."."Oke, oke. Aku tidak ingin menganggu kalian. Kau beruntung Rinney~ *wink" kata Miku. Akupun menceritakan semuanya pada Len. "Itu kan hanya mimpi Rin. Aku akan selalu disampingmu, Selamanya. Walaupun badai terdahsyat menghadang. Aku mencintaimu, My Princess" kata Len sambil mengusap rambutku. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. Len pun mengecup jidatku. Setelah itu, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jarak kami sekarang hanya 1 cm. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba, "Rin! Sudah belum? Ayo pulang!" kata Miku sambil masuk ke UKS. Len dan aku kaget, Len yang berniat menciumku menjauhkan wajahnya. "Hai Miku, ayo pulang. Len, mau pulang bersama kami?"."Eng T-Tidak terima kasih. Sebentar lagi aku dijemput ayahku"."Oh Yasudah. Aku pulang duluan ya"."I-Iya". Aku dan Miku pulang naik angkot. "Rin"."Ya Miku?"."Kau suka sama Len ya?"."Aku hanya menjadi fans-nya saja kok"."Apa kau ber-pacaran dengan Len?"."T-T-Tidak K-Kami hanya B-B-Berteman"."Oh". Aku heran mengapa sikap Miku berubah semenjak tadi. Kami pun sampai dirumah masing-masing.

**(Miku POV)**

Maafkan aku Rin, sekarang sifatku kepadamu agak dingin, karena

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKU CEMBURU DENGANMU!

Aku juga mencintai Len. Menurutku kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Len. Maafkan aku Rin, jika nanti aku agak cuek denganmu. Maafkan aku. Bahkan aku rela meninggalkan Mikuo hanya demi Len. Maafkan aku! Cinta memang dapat membutakan hati.

Author: Yuhu! Selesai juga chapter ini!

Len : Huh! Gak jadi ehmciumanehm sama Rin gara-gara Miku, PENGACAU!

Miku : Siapa yang pengacau, SHOTA?

Len : KAU! Hei! Aku nggak shota! Berapa tinggimu?

Miku : 162. Ada yang salah? Kau itu seperti adikku jika tingginya diurutkan! Shota!

Len : Jangan Shota lagi!

Author: Jangan ribut dicerita author dong! *jitak miku len*

Len : Ittai author *nangis**peluk haeppa*

Author: *makan tomcat minumnya BBM+Baygon*(readers: ni author brani banget ye? Makan Tomcat segala! Keren-keren)

Miku : Review ya!


	6. Chapter 6 : I don't believe that

Author: Akhirnya chapter 6

Len : Hore! Autor Daebak! Author Jjang!

Author:Kenapa si Len lagi yang nongol? Mana Rin? Miku? Apika?

Rin : Halo Author!

*apika muncul dari langit*

Apika : Halo Author!

Author : Halo dek Apika!

Rin : Eh, ada si Shota, LEN

Len : Aku nggak shota! Tinggi kita sama! Berarti kau juga SHOTA!

Author : Mulai Mulai Ribut

Rin : Kau yang shota, LEN!

Author : JANGAN RIBUT DISINIIIIIIIIIIII! *pake TOA di masjid**author lari ke pelukan haeppa*

Apika : **Vocaloid bukan punya author Shana. Tapi cerita ini punya author Shana. Kamsahamnida *bow***

(author: apika bisa bahasa korea? Keren-keren)

**Chapter 6 : I don't believe that**

_(skip time 1 minggu)_

**(Someone POV)**

Setelah berbulan-bulan tinggal di Amerika, akhirnya aku pulang ke Jepang. Aku tak sabar menemui Len dan mengetahui kabarnya.

Aku sudah sampai dibandara. Setelah itu aku langsung naik taksi dan pulang ke rumah Len. TOK TOK TOK. Aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu. "Hai Len" sapaku. "Hai Megpoid-San" katanya. "Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Megpoid-San' panggil saja Gumi."."Oh Hai Gumi".

**(Len POV)**

TOK TOK TOK. Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Kuharap itu Rin, Aku merindukannya. Aku turun kebawah dan membuka pintu

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata itu GUMI!

"Hai Len" sapanya. Cih! Beraninya dia memanggilku 'Len'. "Hai Megpoid-San" kataku sambil tersenyum coretikhlascoret. "Tolong jangan panggil aku 'Megpoid-San' panggil saja Gumi". "Oh Hai Gumi" sapaku dengan senyum palsu. Sebenarnya orang tuaku menjodohkan aku dengan Gumi. Begitupun orang tua Gumi. Orangtua Gumi adalah pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Gumi. Aku pun terpaksa mengikuti kata orang tuaku. Padahal aku hanya cinta sama Rin. Semoga Rin tidak mengetahui hal ini. Setelah Gumi masuk ke rumahku, aku memanggil orang tuaku dan aku langsung ke kamar untuk teleponan dengan My Princess, Rinney~. "Hai Princess Rinney~"._"Hai Len"_. Kamipun mengobrol sangat lama di telepon. _"Len, aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu"._"Membawakan sesuatu? Untuk merayakan apa?"_."Masa kau lupa, 1 minggu kita aniv"_. "Oh iya,ya. Aku lupa. Hehehe maaf My Princess and My Only One". Aku langsung ke bawah untuk menyambut Rin. Aku keluar lewat pintu belakang. Aku menemui Rin disana. "Hai Rinney~" sapaku. "Hai Len. Ini ada sesuatu untukmu. Terimalah"."Terima Kasih". Aku membuka kado itu. Ternyata sepasang sarung tangan untuk musim dingin. Sarung tangan itu bewarna kuning dan memiliki corak butiran salju. "Karena kebetulan sebentar lagi musim salju, aku menghadiahkan sarung tangan ini untukmu. Kau suka kan?"."Iya Rin, Aku menyukai sarung tangan ini. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong ini hadiah untukmu." kataku sambil memberi sebuah kotak hadiah.

**(Rin POV)**

Ia memberiku sebuah hadiah. Aku membuka kotak hadiah tersebut.

Ternyata ia memberikanku sarung tangan juga, warna dan coraknya sama. "Len, sepertinya sarung tangan kita kembaran" kataku. "Oh Iya ya. Kok bisa? Mungkin kita jodoh" kata Len. Aku pun blushing ditempat. "Len, siapa dia?" kata seseorang. "Temanku. Dia-"."Rin, Rin Kagamine" kataku. Sepertinya dia ayah Len. "Ya, kita teman. Eng... maksudku sahabat. Ya kan Rin?"."Eng... i-iya". "Oh. Yasudah. Len kembali ke dalam rumah". Kata ayahnya. Len pun membeli isyarat tangan padaku, jika aku artikan artinya 'Sampai Jumpa Rin. Aku mencintaimu!'. Aku pun membalasnya dengan isyarat yang sama dan langsung pulang. Sejenak aku melihat ada seorang gadis berambut hijau seperti daun dengan warna mata senada. Ia mirip sekali dengan orang yang ada dimimpiku, yang mencabut sayapku. Siapa dia? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Len? Cuek saja.

_(skip time 1 hari)_

**(Rin POV)**

Pagi yang cerah. Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku pun sudah sampai di kelasku. Hanya ada Len disana. Ia memang selalu datang pagi em... ralat TERLALU PAGI. "Hai Rin" kata Len. "Hai Len" sapaku balik. Kami mengobrol bersama. Hingga akhirnya... "Hai Rin, Hai L-Len" sapa seseorang. Suaranya sangat familliar. "Hai Miku Chan" sapaku. Kami mengobrol bersama. Lama kelamaan banyak murid berdatangan. Megurine-Sensei pun datang diikuti seseorang yang aku lihat didalam mimpiku. "Anak-anak, kita ke datangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu nak." kata Sensei. "Halo! Nama saya Megpoid Gumi. Panggil saja Gumi" katanya. Oh jadi namanya Gumi. Kurasa aku harus agak berhati-hati dengannya. "Gumi, duduk dibelakang Len". Megurine Sensei pun mengajarkan pelajaran Matematika. Entah mengapa aku khawatir sekali. Perasaan ku tidak tenang. Selama pelajaran aku selalu melihat ke arah Len. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan, tetapi perasaanku tidak enak. Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Aku dan Miku langsung pergi ke kantin. Seperti biasa, setelah makan dikantin, aku dan Miku pergi ke kelas untuk mengobrol. Len juga gabung ngobrol bersama kami. Bersama Teto, Neru,Mikuo, dan Ted. Kami sudah seperti saudara. Sejenak aku melihat Gumi. Ia menatapku dengan sinis ralat sangat sinis. Apa hubungannya dengan dia? Ah sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.

Lagi-lagi semua murid pulang lebih cepat, karena guru-guru sedang rapat. Saatnya pulang. Sekarang aku pulang sendirian. Len? Dijemput orang tuanya lagi. Miku? Ia sedang membeli negi di pasar. Aku hanya duduk di bangku taman tempat Len menembakku. Melihat banyak tulip merah bermekaran. Langit senja yang indah. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. Ia berambut hijau seperti daun dengan warna mata senada. Itu adalah Gumi. "Hai Gumi" sapaku. "Hai Rin" katanya dingin. "Kumohon, kau jangan dekati Len Kagamine lagi ya, Nona"."K-Kenapa?"."KARENA AKU ADALAH CALON PASANGAN HIDUPNYA. MENGERTI?"

**JLEB**

Calon pasangan hidup? Aku tidak percaya ini. Sangat tidak mempercayai ini. Gumi mendekatkan tangannya ke pipiku. Ia mau menamparku. Aku merasa takut. Aku memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku melihat Len menahan tangan Gumi. "L-Len..." gumamku. Yang membuat aku kaget adalah dia berbalik menampar Gumi. "DASAR KAU! BISA TIDAK BERSIKAP SEDIKIT SOPAN? HAH?" bentaknya pada Gumi. "Rin, ayo pergi. Tinggalkan dia, My Princess". Gumi sepertinya kaget mendengar kata-kata itu. Len menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. "Apa maksudmu? Kau menyakiti calon pasangan hidupmu selain aku kan?"

**(Len POV)**

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyakiti calon pasangan hidupmu selain aku kan?".

**JLEB**

Apakah aku tidak salah dengar. "Karena dia mau menyakitimu, My Princess. I Will always beside you to protect you. Tunggu, Pasangan Hidup? Kau jangan salah paham Rin. Biar aku ceritakan mengapa Ia bisa berkata seperti itu."."Oya? Apa?". "Begini. Hubungan keluargaku dan keluarga Gumi bisa dibilang sangat baik. Sehingga orang tua kami saling menjodoh kan anaknya. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai apalagi mencintai Gumi. Hanya KAU YANG ADA DISINI, DIHATIKU RIN. HANYA KAU! Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena orang tuaku memaksaku". Rin hanya terdiam

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

DIAM

Suasananya sangat hening

"Kau mengerti kan Rin?". Rin hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. "Syukurlah kau mengerti, Princess". Aku memeluk Rin. Kurasa wajah Rin memerah lagi.

**(Rin POV)**

Aku mengerti Len. Kini kau sudah tau semuanya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tiba-tiba Len memelukku. Tanpa kusadari aku menangis. "Kau masih bersedih juga, Princess" katanya. Aku hanya diam, speachless. Tiba-tiba Len mendekatkan wajahnya padaku (author: YADONGERS! Part yadong dimulai! Ada yang mau nonton? #plakkk). Jarak wajah kami mungkin hanya 1 cm. "Le-" sesuatu yang lembut mendarat tepat di bibirku. Len, dia menciumku. Ia pun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. "Kau sudah mengerti kan? Aku lakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu, RIN KAGAMINE!". Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Tanpa kusadari aku langsung memeluk Len (Rin: Kalo bukan karena author KAMPRET ini gua gak akan meluk LEN!, Len: R-Rin, kau jahat). "Terima Kasih Len. Aku mengerti apa yang kau alami"."Sama-sama Rin. Kau antar pulang naik mobilku ya. Bawa tasmu."."Eng I-Iya L-Len". Aku membawa tas ku dan masuk ke mobil Len. OMG! Mobilnya itu Ferarri! Bukan berarti aku cewek matre ya! 15 menit kemudian, kami sampai di depan rumahku. "Len, Terima Kasih ya." kataku. "Iya My Princess, apapun akan kulakukan untukmu." kata Len sambil mengecup jidatku. Aku langsung masuk kerumah. "Siapa Itu?" tanya kakakku, SeeU. "Teman" jawabku singkat padat dan jelas (?). Aku langsung mandi dan ganti baju setelah itu tidur.

Menatap kosong langit-langit rumahku. Aku masih terbayang-bayang Len. Tepatnya saat ia menciumku. Argh! Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Setelah 1 jam akhirnya aku bisa tertidur.

Author: Akhirnya beres juga ni cerita. Maaf Gumi jadi antagonis

Gumi : Author Kampret! Kenapa aku harus jadi antagonis? Aku gak mau maen di cerita ini lagi ah!

Author: Bagaimana kalau kau ku berikan 1 ton wortel. Tapi, JANGAN MEMBANTAH!

Gumi : Wortel? WORTEL! Aku terima!

Len : Akhirnya! Setelah menunggu ber abad-abad part yadongnya, AKU NYIUM RIN JUGA! HORE! TERIMA KASIH AUTHOR!

Rin : Eh? Sebenarnya aku hanya mencium dagumu, bukan mulutmu!

Len : Okay *pundung**makan tomcat*

Author: Sabar ya Lenny~!


	7. Chapter 7 : Surprise for you, Rin

Len : Disini ada part yadongnya gak author?

Author: TOBAT LEN! TOBAT! TOBATLAH TOBAT! SEBELUM PINTU TOBAT DITUTUP *ceramah*

Len : Okay

Author: Ada yang mau baca disclaimer?

Miku : Aku!** Vocaloid bukan punya author Shana. Author yang pacar dari haeppa dan adik dari Tiffany ini **

(Miku : uwekkk)** hanya punya cerita ini.**

**Chapter 7 : Surprise for you, Rin **

**(Rin POV)**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan dari mimpi indahku. Oya sekarang tanggal 27 Desember, hari ulang tahunku. Hari ulang tahunku sama dengan Len. Aku mengirim ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Len. Dia tidak menjawab pesanku. Bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, pacarnya. Sialan! Aku kesal dan terduduk dilantai sambil menangis. Len, mana janjimu? Where's your promise to me? You promise you will not leave me. Handphoneku berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Len! "Hai Len"."Hai Rin! Nanti saat aku konser, kau ikut ya! Berpakaianlah yang anggun! Kita janjian di stastiun Aoiyama"."Iya Len, ngomong-ngomong aku bertugas sebagai apa?"."Kru. Sampai jumpa"."Tunggu!". Belum sempat aku berbicara Ia sudah menutup teleponnya. Ia lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku bersiap-siap berangkat. Untungnya orang tua dan kakakku sedang pergi dan sekarang LIBUR, jadi AKU BEBAS! Aku memakai kaus biasa, tetapi akan diganti dengan pakaian yang bagus nanti. Aku langsung otw ke stastiun. Aneh aku mau dijadiin kru tapi kenapa harus pake baju yang bagus? Sudahlah. Aku bergegas ke stasiun Aoiyama. 15 menit kemudian, aku sampai. Aku melihat ada Len disana. "Hai Len. Kau tidak menunggu terlalu lama kan?" tanyaku."Tidak kok". Kami langsung naik mobil Len. Selama perjalanan kami mengobrol. Tetapi Len sama sekali tidak berkata 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' padaku. Apakah Ia tidak tau? Aku sering memberi taunya. Mungkin Ia Lupa.

_(skip time 1 jam)_

Aku dan Len sudah sampai ditempat dimana Len akan konser. Len berbisik-bisik sesuatu kepada seorang kru. Aku tidak curiga dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu kru yang bernama Megurine Luki itu mengajakku ke ruangan kru. Mungkin Len sedang melatih vocal atau beristirahat. Aku melihat semua kru memakai baju seragam yang berbeda dengan apa yang aku bawa. Seorang kru yang bernama IA itupun menghampiriku. "Kau Kagamine Rin ya?" tanya IA."Iya. Kenapa semua memakai seragam? Hanya aku yang membawa gaun ini"."Pakai saja. Tidak apa-apa. Setelah itu, kau ke ruang make-up ya". Kenapa aku dibolehkan memakai gaun ini? Sudah patuhi saja lah. Setelah mengganti baju, aku pergi ke ruang make-up.

_(skip time 30 menit)_

Aku sudah selesai berdandan. Aku memakai gaun yang panjangnya selutut dan bewarna putih. Dari belakang panggung, aku dapat mendengar suara Len menyanyi denga merdunya, disertai dengan teriakan para penonton konser. Semua bersuasana kuning karena lightstick yang dipegang para penonton. Aku hanya duduk melamun di sebuah kursi. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Tiba-tiba, sang MC berkata "Sambutlah, Rin Kagamine!". Aku? "Ayo pergi ke panggung. Tunggu apalagi" kata IA. Aku pergi ke atas panggung. Disana ada Len. Tiba-tiba Len berkata, "Penonton, Kenalkan, dia Rin Kagamine. Dia adalah pacarku. Orang yang aku cintai" kata Len sambil merangkulku. Aku hanya bisa terpaku saja seperti manekin. "Rin, ayo menyanyi" kata Len. Akupun ikut menyanyi dengan Len. 3 menit kemudian, lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Tiba-tiba dilayar terpampang tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Rin Kagamine. Aku mencintaimu.'. Aku merasa bahagia sekali. Ia mengecup jidatku didepan banyak orang. Tiba-tiba banyak bunga mawar bertebaran di panggung. Len terduduk didepanku dan mengulurkan sebuah cincin berliontin kuning. "Rin Kagamine. Maukah kau menikah denganku.". Jantungku berdegup kencang, seperti mau copot. Aku gugup. Rin, kau harus jawab apa? Ikuti kata hatimu saja Rin. "A-Aku M-Mau" jawabku sambil terbata-bata. Len memasangkan cincin itu dijari manisku. Len berdiri kembali. Semua penonton berteriak "Cium Cium Cium!" GLEK, Bagaimana ini. Aku gugup. Jantungku serasa mau copot. Len menghadap ke arahku. Ia memegang pipiku. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku pun menutup mataku. "Le-". Kalimatku tepotong karena ada sesuatu yang lembut membungkam mulutku. Setelah itu Ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Mukaku memerah muka Len memerah. Semua penonton berteriak "Hore!". "Rin, selamat ulang tahun" kata Len. Ia pun memelukku. Konser pun selesai. Aku dan Len perg kebelakang panggung. Semua kru menyoraki kami dengan ucapan selamat. "Cieee Len. Selamat ya!"kata Luki. "Rinney~ Selamat ya!" kata beberapa orang. Suara itu sangat familliar di telingaku. Ternyata mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku. Setelah itu kami pulang

Author: hoho maaf chapter ini terlalu dikit

Rin : Gak apa-apa kok author *blushing*

Author : Cieee Rin

Rin : *blushing**blushing meter: %*

Author: Anyway, Review ya pembaca!

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8 : LLen, Don't Leave Me!

Rin : Disini ceritanya gimana author?

Author: Ceritanya Len Koma. Tapi jangan sampe terjadi beneran dah, amit-amit

Len : Jih, si author ngedoain

Author: Maksud saya, JANGAN SAMPE TERJADI -_-a

Len : Oh

Author: Baca disclaimer aja deh

Rin : **Vocaloid bukan punya author, author hanya punya cerita ini**

**Chapter 8: L-Len, Don't Leave Me!**

**(Len POV)**

Sekarang masih libur, aku ingin mengunjungi rumah Rin. Setelah bersiap-siap, aku pun berangkat. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Aku naik mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau daun dengan warna mata senada mengendarai sebuah mobil dan menabrak mobilku.

BRAAK!

Aku merasa sakit bagian dada. Setelah itu semuanya kelam.

**(Rin POV)**

Mengapa Len tidak menghubungiku? Aku khawatir dengannya. Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Len! Dia meneleponku. "Hai Len!". Namun suara yang ku dengar bukan suara Len. "Kau tunangannya Len kan?" tanya orang itu. "Iya, memang ada apa?"."Len kecelakaan dan masih belum sadarkan diri." Aku sangat terkejut, jantungku terasa sakit. Aku terduduk dan menangis. "Len!". Aku menyetel TV untuk memastikan berita itu salah atau benar. Kuharap orang tadi hanya bercanda. 'Seorang artis terkenal, Len Kagamine tabrakan. Ia sekarang sedang dirumah sakit dan sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Menurut dokter dia koma.' Kata pembawa berita di TV. L-Len, Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku bertemu dengan orang tua Len. "Kau siapa?" tanya Ibunya Len. "Saya temannya Len. Bolehkah saya menengok Len?"."Boleh.". Orangtuanya membuka pintu. Aku melihat Len terbaring lemas. Ia di berikan alat bantu pernapasan dan juga pendeteksi detak jantung. 'Len, mengapa kau harus pergi secepat ini. Sadarlah Len, bangunlah dari tidur panjangmu.'. Aku mengenggam tangannya. "Eng... Rin, tolong jaga Len ya." kata orangtuanya. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Orang tuanya pulang. Mungkin mau bekerja. Aku terus menangis disamping Len. Berharap Ia tersadar dari koma-nya. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur.

(dream)

Dimana aku? Aku didalam sebuah ruangan. Gelap, tidak ada penerangan. Aku terus mencoba berjalan. Aku melihat ada seberkas cahaya. Aku berjalan mencari dari mana asal cahaya terang itu. Aku terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut honeyblond yang yang dikuncir kecil dan mata azure yang bercahaya seperti kristal safir. Aku mendekatinya. Ternyata ia adalah Len. Ia memakai baju serba putih. Perlahan aku memegang pipinya. Ia memegan tanganku dan berkata "Maafkan aku Rin, Jika aku punya salah yang disadari ataupun tidak disadari. Selamat Tinggal, Princess". Ia mencium tanganku dan terbang ke langit. Aku berteriak "LEN! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Dengarkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku.". Ia tetap saja terus terbang ke langit. LEN!

(end dream)

"Len!" tanpa kusadari aku meneriakki nama itu. Aku terbangun dan melihat ke arah Len, juga alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Syukurlah, detak jantungnya masih ada. Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Aku menelepon Miku-Chan untuk mengabarkan berita buruk ini. "Hai Miku"._"Hai Rin, Ada apa? __Mengapa kau menangis?"_."Len ,Miku"._"Len? Dia kenapa? Sakit? Atau selingkuh? Tidak akan ku maafkan!"_."Len, D-Dia Koma"._"Hah? Apa? __Koma? Apa aku nggak salah dengar?"_."Kamu tidak salah dengar. Dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Voca kamar Anggrek nomor 3 VIP. Kalau kau cari aku, aku ada disana sekarang"._"Oke. Aku akan pergi kesana"_. Sambil menunggu Miku, aku hanya menonton TV saja. Perutku Lapar. Akupun pergi ke bawah untuk membeli roti isi jeruk (Teto : Roti? ROTI!). Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar rumah sakit. Aku hanya makan roti tersebut sambil menunggu Miku datang. "TOK TOK. Miku Negi disini.".Aku membuka pintu. "Hai Miku."."Hai Rin, mana Len?"."Disitu". Tatapan matanya menunjukkan Ia kaget. "L-Len" gumamnya. Kamipun mengobrol. "Rin, aku pulang dulu ya"kata Miku. "Iya"."Jaga Len baik-baik ya. Dia pasangan hidupmu." kata Miku sambil menepuk pundakku. Dia pun keluar dari kamar rumah sakit ini. Kurasa aku akan menginap disini selama 1 minggu. Ayah dan Ibu sedang bekerja diluar negeri. Kakak? Kuliah diluar negeri. Aku pulang dulu kerumah untuk mengambil baju-bajuku dan kembali lagi ke sini. "Sampai Jumpa, Len. Aku mencintaimu." aku mencium tangannya yang kaku dan diam.

(skip time)

Aku sudah sampai kembali disini. Aku melihat banyak wartawan yang ingin masuk. Orang tua Len bilang, kalo ada wartawan jangan diijinkan masuk. Akupun tetap diam, duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Len. Aku terus memegang dan mengusap tangannya. "Seandainya kau ada disini, disampingku sekarang". "Seandainya ada mesin waktu, aku ingin melihatmu sebelum kau seperti ini. Mengapa nasibmu seperti ini?". Aku pun bernyanyi

*Ini lagu gaje buatan author. Maaf kalo gaje, karena saia bukan musisi*

You're gone and I'm alone

Alone in this hard world

Why you must go when I need you?

I just want to say

I Love You

Don't leave me

Don't leave me

Don't leave me alone

I can't live

Without you

Cause you're my love

You're my Heart

And you're my Life

I just want to say

I Love You…

Len, kumohon bangunlah dari tidur panjangmu. Bangunlah. Aku membutuhkanmu, karena kau lah napasku, juga hidupku. Napasmu, napasku. Hidupku, hidupmu (author: Yehey! Author pinter buat puisi #plakkk). Air mata deras mulai mengalir dipipiku. Aku hanya diam terpaku melihat Len dengan alat bantu napasnya. Ia diam.

(Skip time)

Sudah 3 hari aku disini, Len belum sadar juga. Setiap detik aku melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantungnya. Aku hanya tidur ayam di atas tangannya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang. "Eng...Dimana a-aku?". Aku melihat ke arah Len. LEN! Dia sudah sadar! Syukurlah. Mata azurenya menatap sayu sekelilingnya. "Kau dirumah sakit, Len. Bersamaku, disampingmu." kataku. "Eng...R-Rin. Apa i-itu k-kau?"."Iya, ini aku.". Ia mengelus pelan rambutku. Aku memanggil dokter. "Dokter, Len sudah sadar." kataku kepada seorang dokter yang ternyata bernama Akaito. Ia pun langsung memeriksa Len. "Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik. Tapi belum 100 persen pulih. Dia masih harus istirahat." kata dokter itu. "Ngomong ngomong, anda siapanya Len?" sambung Akaito. "Saya Pa-"."Dia tunanganku." kata Len memotong perkataanku. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian memang mirip ya. Hehe maaf menganggu.". Akaito pun langsung pergi. Aku memberitahu kabar baik ini ke Miku dan orang tua Len. "Eng Rin" kata Len. "Iya?". "Aku lapar". Pas sekali pada saat itu, suster langsung datang dan membawakan makanan di sebuah nampan. Ada sup krim (author: Sup Krim? Saia mauu!), bubur, segelas air putih, jeruk, dan pisang. "Rin, aku mau makan pisang" kata Len. Aku memberikan pisang itu untuknya. Ngehehe diam-diam aku mengambil jeruk itu. "Rin, kalau kau mau jeruk, ambil saja." Kata Len. "Kau tidak makan makanan berat ?(author: maksudnya makanan berkandungan karbohidrat. Bukan besi, seng, baja, tembaga, intan. Jangan di salah artikan ya, chingu ^^ *chingu: kawan*)"."Nanti saja.". Kami mulai mengobrol sedikit sedikit. Tiba-tiba, orang tua Len datang. "Len, kau sudah sadar nak?" kata orang tua Len. "I-Iya. Tapi dokter bilang kesehatanku belum sepenuhnya pulih"."Len, apa yang kau lihat sebelum kejadian ini terjadi?" tanya Ibunya Len. "Aku sedang pergi naik mobil. Aku melihat ada mobil menabrakku. Pengemudinya berambut hijau seperti daun dengan mata hijau. Dia terlihat sedang menangis. Aku tidak tau jelas siapa dia. Tapi sepertinya dia pernah kulihat sebelumnya."."Jangan-jangan". Menurutku itu Gumi. Orang tua Rin tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu di balkon. Sambil menyuapi Len, aku mendengarnya. "Mungkin Rin adalah yang terbaik untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Len" kata Ibu Len. "Mungkin. Bagaimana kalau dia kita jodohkan dengan Len?" kata Ayah Len."Aku setuju, tapi jangan bicarakan sekarang. Len belum pulih sepenuhnya.". Aku sangat kaget mendengarnya. Tanpa kusadari aku melamun. "Kau kenapa Rin?"."Eng... t-tidak apa-apa". Tiba-tiba ada seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan keras dan langsung mendekati Len. Rasanya nyesek banget. "Len! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu hingga kau menjadi seperti ini. Uph" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau bernama Gumi. "Apa? Kau telah menabrak Len hingga seperti ini? Keterlaluan kau! Masih beruntung kau tidak kami laporkan ke kantor polisi karena menyebabkan anak semata wayang kami menjadi seperti ini!" bentak Ayah Len. "Kalau begini caranya, perjodohan kau dengan Len DIBATALKAN!" bentak Ayah Len kepada Gumi. PLAKKK! Ternyata Ayah Len menampar Gumi. Gumi pun keluar dengan menangis. "Sepertinya kau terlalu keras padanya" kata Ibu Len."Biarkan saja, agar Ia tau rasa.". Akupun melanjutkan menyuapi Len. "Eng... Rin aku sudah kenyang."."Owh. Yasudah". "Pak, Bu, Saya pulang dulu ya." kataku kepada orangtua Len. "Iya". Aku langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ternyata ada banyak wartawan. "Bagaimana kabar Len?" tanya seorang wartawan. "Dia sudah sadar. Sekarang dia masih butuh istirahat." jawabku singkat dan langsung pergi. Banyak wartawan mengejarku. Aku langsung naik taksi dan pulang kerumah. Aku langsung melempar tubuhku ke tempat tidur. 'Capek rasanya' aku langsung menonton TV sambil online. Biasa, pesbuk pesbuk twiter twiter

Author: Ternyata, ceritanya udah panjang ya!

Rin : Iya, author kerajinan ya!

Len : Iya nih! Padahal besok ulangan IPS

Author: Padahal saia masih banyak kesibukkan, tugas kimia, bahasa inggris, biologi, terus ulangan IPS. MENGENASKAN -_-

Len : Sabar ya author. Anyway review please! Gak review? Tomcat datang!

Rin : Len! -_-


	9. Chapter 9 : I will be You

Author: Chapter 9. Author Daebak! Author Jjang! Author HWAITING! *artinya menang, merdeka, semangat*

Rin : Author! Jangan pake bahasa korea bisa gak? Saya bingung author ngomong apa?

Author: Hohoho artinya 'Author Menang! Author Merdeka! Author Semangat!' gitu

Rin : Oh. Iya iya

Len : Saya boleh gak baca disclaimer?

Author: Yaudah

Len : **Vocaloid bukan milik author Shana**. Author Shana tidak memiliki apa-apa (author: Kampret kau Len! Cegiral!),

**Maksudku Author hanya memiliki cerita ini**

** Chapter 9: I will be You, and you will be me**

(Skip Time)

**(Rin POV)**

Sekarang saatnya masuk sekolah kembali. AKu sudah ada di kelas ini pagi sekali karena aku berangkat ke pagian. Biasanya Len sudah datang sebelum aku. Ia masih belum datang. Aku hanya duduk dikelas diam saja sambil membaca buku. Tak lama kemudian Len datang. Mukanya agak pucat. "Hai Rin" kata Len. "Hai Len, kau kenapa? Kalau misalnya kau masih belum fit, istirahat dulu sajalah."."Nanti Pulang sekolah ke taman ya."."Iya. Tapi apakah kau baik-baik saja?"."Iya. Nih aku sudah kuat" kata Len sambil menunjukkan otot lengannya yang belum terbentuk sama sekali (author: speachless -_-). Aku hanya terkekeh.

(skip time)

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Aku dan Len pergi ke taman yang ia rencanakan. Kami duduk di bangku tempat saat Len menembakku. "Rin"."Ya Len?"."Sebenarnya, aku iri denganmu"."Iri? Iri kenapa?"."Menjadi artis sebenarnya bukan hal yang aku inginkan. Itu karena kedua orang tuaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi manusia biasa, bukan menjadi artis. Aku ingin istirahat 1 minggu penuh. Aku ingin hidup tenang. Tanpa paparazzi, wartawan yang cerewet, berita hoax, dan kesibukkan kerja"."Justru aku yang harusnya iri padamu. Kau itu orang kaya, sering dihujani sanjungan dari orang-orang, hidup serba mudah. Justru aku yang seharusnya iri"."Em... bagaimana kalau kita tukeran sampe 1 minggu aja? Muka kita kan mirip, gak akan ada yang tau."."Eng...Iya juga ya."."Oya, kalau kau ingin jadi aku, ikat rambutmu. Pasti terlihat seperti aku.". Len pun melepas ikatan rambutnya. Rambut honeyblond-nya terurai sehingga terlihat seperti aku. Aku seperti sedang bercermin. Akupun mengikat rambutku seperti Len. "Kau mirip denganku juga ya, My Princess" kata Len. "Kurasa."."Oya, berikan bando putihmu itu." kata Len. Akupun memberi bando putihku. Ia pun memakainya (author: Hah? Len pake bando? Ane speachless gan)."Kau cantik juga ya Lenny. Dasar Flower Boy*" kataku. "Kau juga tampan ya sepertiku (author: ke pedean kau Len! masih gantengan Kyuppa, Haeppa, Wonppa. Len mah LEWAT! *dijitak Len**digebuk Len Lovers*)" kata Len. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih memakai rok. Ini akan terlihat mencurigakan.."Iya ya. Tuker lagi aja"."Yaudah". Akupun selesai berdandan seperti laki-laki. 'Aku ganteng juga ya.'. Aku melihat Len keluar dari toilet. Ia mirip sepertiku. "Oya, nanti ku antar pulang ya. Ingat jangan lakukan hal aneh yang dapat mencoreng nama baik!" kata Len. "Iya Bos!". Aku hanya terkekeh melihat Len memakai rok. "Diam kau" kata Len marah. Kamipun pulang. Aku sudah sampai dirumah Len. Rumahnya sangat besar seperti istana kerajaan. Aku disambut oleh maid-nya dan orang tuanya. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar. Ku akui, aku agak nyasar. "Len, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku. Ternyata sepertinya Ia kakaknya Len. Namanya Lenka. Ia mirip seperti Len. "T-Tidak". Aku kebingungan dimana kamar Len yang sekarang bisa dibilang kamarku. Akhirnya aku menemukannya. Semuanya bewarna kuning. Aku tiduran. Aku ingin membaca buku. Buku apa sajalah itu. Aku mencari dikoleksi buku.

WHAT THE

Semua buku disini adalah majalah fashion. Gak ada buku yang bener apa disini? Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu. Itu ibunya Len. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Len? Kau lupa kamarmu?" kata Ibunya Len. "Mungkin". Pantas saja, ini kamar orang tuanya. Ia pun mengantarku ke kamarku maksudku kamarnya Len. Kamarnya sangat mewah. Menghadap ke pantai. 'Pantas saja Len betah'. Aku langsung tiduran. Sepertinya menjadi Len itu enak, SEPERTINYA.

**(Len POV)**

Sekarang aku sedang menuju rumahku, tepatnya lagi rumah Rin. Rumahnya memang antara mewah dan sederhana. "Hai Rin." sapa Ibunya Rin. "Eng Hai Bu" jawabku pelan. Aku langsung pergi ke kamarku maksudku kamarnya Rin. Suasananya memang agak beda. Aku langsung tiduran di kasurnya. Enjoying Life. Aku merasa agak bosan. Akupun mencari buku di kamar Rin.

TIDAAAAKKKK!

Semuanya buku pelajaran! Tidak ada komik! Bosan sih, tapi tenang sekali disini. "Rin! Makan dulu!" teriak Ibunya Rin. "Iya Bu!". Akupun pergi kebawah. "Rin! Mengapa kau belum mengganti bajumu?" tanya Ibunya. "Eng...I-Iya". Aku naik ke atas lagi untuk ganti baju. Akhirnya selesai juga (author: Duh Len-Chan cantik juga ya! *ditabok Len**peluk Kyuppa*). Aku makan bersama keluarganya Rin, termasuk kakaknya, Rinto

TIDAK ADA BANANA SPLIT! (Author: Len manja -_- *ditabok Len*). Orangtuanya Rin memberiku sepriring nasi dengan lauk udang mayonaise dan segelas susu. Sebenarnya aku benci mayonaise! Tapi apa boleh buat. Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamar yang tenang. Ah! Setiap anak perempuan pasti punya buku harian. Hahay! Aku akan melihat buku hariannya Rin! Aku menemukan bukunya di loker meja belajar. Aku mulai membacanya

_Dear Diary_

_Aku Rin Kagamine. Aku menyukai teman baruku, Len Kagamine. Kami bukan twincest atau incest lho! Nama belakang kami memang sama! Yah dia memang orang terkenal, tidak sepertiku, orang biasa yang kutu buku. Kami berpacaran. Hubungan kami hampir kandas karena seseorang yang dijodohkan dengannya, Megpoid Gumi. Sungguh aku hanya ingin bilang kepada Len, Aishiteru Len :* _

Melihat kata paling akhir itu, membuatku gugup. Aku langsung pergi tidur. Dalam benakku aku terus memikirkan Rin. Bagaimana dia menjalani hidup sangat sibuk seperti aku? Semoga Ia tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam

**(Rin POV)**

"Len! Saatnya makan siang!" kata Ibunya Len. "Eng Iya Bu!" kataku. Aku pun berlari ke arah meja makan. TIDAK ADA JUS JERUK? Aku sedikit kecewa. Ibunya Len memberiku sepiring spaghetti dan jus melon. Aku memakannya sedikit-sedikit. "Kenapa kau tidak suka spaghetti Len? Biasanya kau lahap sekali memakannya?" tanya Ayahnya Len. "Eng... tadi aku sudah makan di sekolah. Jadi agak kenyang" kataku. Mereka hanya ber-OH-ria. Akhirnya acara makan selesai. Aku langsung masuk ke kamarku LEBIH tepatnya lagi kamarnya Len. Ada SMS di handphone-ku. _'Hai Rinny~ Bagaimana kabarmu disana?'_. Ternyata SMS itu dari Len. Aku membalas SMS-nya 'Iya, Kalau kau?'. Diapun membalas pesanku _'Aku juga. Selamat Malam MyPrincess~'_. Aku membalas SMS-nya 'Selamat Malam'. Aku langsung tidur sambil melihat pemandangan pantai yang indah. Ah, Hidup itu Indah

**(Len POV)**

Kurasa Rin itu disiplin juga ya. Aku duduk diatas karpet dengan duduk bersila. "RIN! MENGAPA KAU DUDUK SEPERTI ITU? PEREMPUAN TIDAK BOLEH DUDUK BERSILA!" teriak Ibu-nya Rin. Banyak aturan. Tapi ini lebih tenang daripada hidupku sebagai artis dan pewaris perusahaan ayahku. Nama perusahaan ayahku adalah 'Kagamine Inc' ,Perusahaan kendaraan terbesar didunia. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka dunia tarik suara daripada bisnis. Setiap minggu aku diajak rapat oleh ayahku. Apakah Rin bisa mengatasinya? Aku takut Rin berbuat suatu kesalahan yang membuat nama baik keluarga Kagamine hancur. Semoga saja tidak, diakan wanita yang baik. Jujur saja aku agak mengkhawatirkannya. Sudahlah. Aku pun tidur.

(Skip Time)

**(Rin POV)**

Sedang nyenyak-nyenyaknya tidur, orangtua Len membangunkanku. "LEN KAGAMINE! AYO BANGUN!" teriak mereka. Sekarang kan hari Minggu. Aku melihat ke arah jam.

WHAT?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi! Se-Rajin inikah Len bangun? Sekarang kan hari Minggu, harusnya boleh bangun siang! Dengan lemas aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku a.k.a tempat tidur Len. Aku melangkah kan kakiku menuju kamar mandi dengan lemas. Setelah itu, aku makan diruang makan dengan mengantuk. "Ada apa denganmu Len? Biasanya kau tidak se-ngantuk ini walaupun bangun sangat pagi." kata kakaknya Len, Lenka. "Kemarin aku telat tidur" jawabku Singkat Padat dan Jelas (?). Setelah makan, ayahnya Len menyuruhku naik ke mobil. Dengan lemas aku menaiki mobil itu. "Kemana kita kan pergi, Yah?" tanyaku. "Masa kau lupa? Kau akan ikut rapat di kantor ayah. Kau calon pewaris perusahaan ini" kata ayahnya Len

JLEB

APA? Ikut rapat? Len tidak pernah memberi tauku tentang hal ini! Akhirnya kami sampai didepan kantor itu. 'Kagamine Inc'. Papan nama itu terpampang besar di depan bangunan megah itu. Aku berjalan bersama ayahnya Len menuju ruang rapat. Semua pegawai di kantor itu menyapa kami. "Konichiwa Kagamine-San" sapa seseorang berambut tosca. Mungkin ia ayahnya Miku dan Mikuo. "Eng...Konichiwa"kataku. Kamipun sampai diruang rapat. Aku masih mengantuk. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas kopi di ruang pantry (readers: Hah? Rin minum kopi?/Author: yelah). "Maaf, kalo bapak mau kopi, kenapa tidak minta tolong kepada OB saja? Jadi bapak tidak usah cape-cape kesini." kata seorang OB yang bernama Kasane Ted (readers: Hah? Ted jadi OB?/Author: Yep!/Ted: author kampret! Ganteng gini kok dijadiin OB?). "Eng...Tidak apa-apa kok" kataku. Setelah itu aku kembali ke ruang rapat. Rapat ini sangat membosankan. Aku hanya melamun sambil memainkan pulpen. "Ehem...Kagamine-san. Bersikaplah yang sedikit sopan." bisik seseorang yang bernama Nero itu. Aku langsung diam, boring sekali rasanya.

(Skip Time)

AKHIRNYA! Rapat selesai juga! Aku langsung bergegas ke tempat parkir dan masuk ke mobil. "Ada apa Len? Mengapa terburu-buru?" tanya ayahnya Len. "Eng...Aku ada urusan lain ayah" jawabku. "Oh, yaudah". Kami langsung pulang kerumah. Aku menelepon Len. "Len! Aku mau kita ketemuan SEKARANG DI TAMAN KOTA!"._"I-Iya Rin"_. Aku langsung bersiap pergi ketaman kota. Memakai pakaian seperti laki-laki. Ditaman aku bertemu dengan Len. "Hai Len" sapaku. "Hai Rin. Ada apa? Tumben ngajak ketemuan?" tanya Len. "A-Ano. Kita balik lagi ya kayak dulu. Aku merasa aku lebih enak menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku takut penyamaran ini diketahui oleh keluargamu dan khalayak umum. Jadi aku kembali menjadi Rin dan kau kembali menjadi Len. Setuju?" tanyaku. "Eng...Iya. Aku setuju. Sekarang lepaskan ikatan rambutmu." kata Len. Aku melepas ikatan rambutku. Aku kembali menjadi Rin, begitupun dengan Len, kembali menjadi Len. "Eng...Rin, kau ku traktir makan direstoran ya!" kata Len. "Tidak usah, aku tidak lapar" jawabku berbohong.

KRIUKKKK

Perutku bunyi tanda lapar. "Hahaha perutmu lebih jujur daripada mulutmu!" kata Len. "Yasudah aku setuju. Kita makan dimana?" tanyaku. "Di Restoran Voca aja" kata Len bersemangat. "I-Iya" jawabku. Kami berjalan kaki menuju restoran itu.

(skip time)

Kami sudah sampai. Pelayan restoran menanyakan pesanan kami. "Permisi, mau pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan. "Waffle Orange dan jus jeruk" jawabku. "Banana Split dan jus pisang" kata Len. Kami menunggu pesanan kami datang. Selama menunggu kami mengobrol. Pesanan pun datang. Setelah makan kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Eng R-Rin" gumam Len. "Ya Len?"tanyaku. Len pun mengecup keningku. Mukaku memerah. Len pun pergi.

*: Flower Boy: Laki-laki yang berparas cantik

Author : Yeey! Chapter ini SELESAI!

Len : Author! Kenapa aku harus jadi cewek sih?

Author : Kan tukeran sama Rinny~!

Rin : Tukeran sih tukeran, TAPI NGGAK GINI JUGA KALE!

Author : Oya? Jangan membantah *ngasah golok hasil colongan dari rumah bang Gakupo*

Rin+Len: Iya! Kami mau protes! *nyiapin samurai nyolong dari bang Gakupo*

Gakupo: WOI! SIAPA YANG NYOLONG GOLOK DAN SAMURAI GUE? *nyiapin katana*

Rin+Len: A-Ano K-Kami bang

Author : Saya juga bang. Ampun Gaku-Chan

Gakupo : GUE COWOK BUKAN CEWEK! *jitak Author*

Author : Aigoo, SAKIT! *peluk haeppa**elfishy nyiapin golok*


End file.
